Único
by Melancia
Summary: O enlace entre eles surgiu há muito tempo... Sutilmente... Silenciosamente... E quando Neji percebeu, eles já estavam ligados... Eles já eram um só... - RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DE FANART - NejiXHinata - Categoria Hetero, Fanart número 05


**Resposta do Concurso de Fanart proposto pelas Morangos.**

**Categoria: Heterossexual**

**Número: 05**

**Casal: NejixHinata**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-san. Se me pertencesse a Sakura já teria agarrado o Sasuke! XD**

* * *

Fala: - Continue a nadar...

Pensamentos: "Continue a nadar..."

Acontecimentos passados: (Flashback é tãããão arquétipo) _**Nadar, nadar, nadar...**_

Comentários desnecessários: **(Tudo vai ficar bem!)**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Único**

* * *

_O enlace entre eles surgiu há muito tempo... Sutilmente... Silenciosamente... E quando Neji percebeu, eles já estavam amarrados... Eles já eram um só..._

* * *

- O que disse...? – perguntou Neji ao tio, referente ao que ele havia acabado de falar. – Gomen, eu não entendi...

Hiashi suspirou com a reação inicial de seu sobrinho, perante o seu comunicado. – Como já havia lhe falando anteriormente Neji, como líder desse clã, gostaria de implantar mudanças no sistema da família Hyuuga, começando pela erradicação da Souke e da Bunke.

Neji concordou com a cabeça. Seu tio já havia tido essa conversa com ele anteriormente, perguntando sua opinião sobre o assunto, e propondo que ele o ajudasse a implantar essa mudança no clã.

- Mas como você já sabe, essa mudança não será facilmente aceita entre o clã, principalmente entre os membros da Souke. – continuou o homem, aproveitando-se de que seu sobrinho estava calmo, para mostrar todas as vantagens que seu plano traria. – Então eu proponho, para a maior aceitação desse novo sistema que eu pretendo implantar... – o homem respirou fundo, prevendo a futura explosão de Neji. – Um casamento entre você, e minha filha mais velha, Hinata...

Depois da declaração de Hiashi, o silêncio que se instalou no quarto, só não era completo pelo som de águas correntes e do canto dos pássaros, que ser podia escutado devido à porta de correr que estava aberta, e ligava ao jardim da casa principal.

- Isso que está me falando é ridículo... – concluiu Neji, por fim, levantando-se. – Com sua licença...

- Neji, escute-me, onegai. – pediu Hiashi, levantando-se e seguindo o sobrinho que ia em direção ao jardim. – Essa é a melhor forma para convencer o clã que nossa idéia é correta.

- Existem outras formas! – retrucou Neji, já começando a deixar a raiva transparecer em sua voz.

- Acredite em mim, meu sobrinho, vai ser o melhor para o nosso clã. – pediu, seguindo o rapaz que se afastava a passos largos.

- E o melhor para mim?! – perguntou Neji, parando bruscamente e virando-se, irado, para encarar o tio. – Ninguém se importa com o que é melhor para mim?

- As mudanças no clã serão boas para você também.

- Mas casar-me contra a minha vontade com toda certeza não será! – retrucou, voltando sua caminhada, a passos pesados.

- Neji, onegai, essa é uma medida que precisa ser tomada! – tentou mais uma vez, voltando a seguir o sobrinho.

- E Hinata? Já perguntaram a opinião dela sobre o assunto? – gritou o jovem, apenas gesticulando com a mão, sem virar-se para olhar para o tio.

- A opinião dela não é o importante aqui. – disse o homem. – Eu sou o pai de Hinata e decido o que será melhor para seu futuro. E casar-se com um Hyuuga certamente será o melhor para minha filha.

- Isso foi completamente ridículo! – gritou Neji, virando-se brevemente, para depois voltar a se afastar. – Essa idéia de casamento é completamente absurda!

- Você sabe que esse casamento irá acontecer de qualquer maneira não é Neji? – perguntou Hiashi, já aos gritos, quando Neji já estava muito distante. – Nem que eu precise usar do Juin Justsu selado em sua testa para fazê-lo.

Com essas palavras, Neji estacou, virando-se lentamente para olhar o tio. Em seus olhos perolados eram possíveis ver o ódio que sentia correndo por seu corpo naquele momento.

- O senhor não ousaria...! – ameaçou o mais jovem, com o dedo indicador em riste.

- Não duvide disso meu rapaz, por isso aconselho a aderir pacificamente minha proposta para que essas medidas não precisem ser tomadas. – falou o líder da Souke, com a voz já controlada, fazendo uma breve reverencia ao sobrinho e virando-se para ir embora.

- Saiba que isso é muito hipocrisia de sua parte! – gritou Neji, para as costas do homem.

- Pois não temo ser hipócrita, se for visando o bem maior da minha família, e do meu clã. – concluiu o homem, partindo sem dar mais atenção ao jovem logo atrás, que tremia em fúria.

Neji ficou ali, imóvel, encarando o lugar onde segundos antes seu tio estivera. Não podia acreditar que Hiashi iria usar da Souke e da Bouke, o sistema que ele mesmo visava erradicar, para obrigá-lo a casar com Hinata.

Enquanto estava ali no jardim, abismado com s palavras de seu tio, uma cópia sua, só que em miniatura, chegou saltitando.

- Neji-nii-san! Neji-nii-san! Você disse que hoje me ajudaria a treinar, lembra?! – dizia a pequena Hanabi, que com 14 anos, parecia mais com seu primo Neji, do que com sua irmã, Hinata. **(Como se não fossem todos parecidos mesmo... u.u)**

- Hoje não Hanabi. – respondeu o rapaz, quando o choque parecia estar dando lugar para o ódio.

- Mas Neji-nii-san, você prometeu...! – choramingou Hanabi, seguindo o primo que voltara sua caminhada em direção a casa da família secundária.

- Treinaremos outro dia! – falou entre – dentes, andando tão rápido que a prima mal podia acompanhar.

- Você também falou isso da última vez. – insistiu a garota que queria muito treinar com seu primo, que era um ninja muito conceituado em Konoha.

- JÁ DISSE QUE HOJE NÃO! – explodiu Neji, fazendo Hanabi arregalar os olhos de tanto medo e surpresa.

Resmungando coisas inaudíveis, o moreno voltou para seu caminho, deixando Hanabi pregada no chão, e com os olhos perolados cheios de lágrimas pelo choque.

"_Que inferno! Que inferno! Que inferno!!" _ - praguejou mentalmente, pronto para matar o primeiro ser vivo que aparecesse na sua frente.

Em que época seu tio pensava que estavam afinal? Casamento arranjado **(É tããão arquétipo! XD) **era algo de inúmeros anos atrás, não fazia sentido algum casar duas pessoas que não se amavam por pura diplomacia.

Não que Hinata não lhe agradasse, nada disso! Neji achava a prima uma garota muito bonita e meiga. Era certo que o jeito absurdamente tímido com o qual ela agia com ele o enfurecia às vezes, mas o ódio que ele nutria pela garota anteriormente desaparecera completamente.

Claro que ele não teria com Hinata, a relação profunda que tinha com Hanabi, como se os dois fossem irmãos, mas para Neji, a prima mais velha era uma pessoa neutra, pela qual tinha certo zelo, mas não chegaria a tanto para que ele aceitasse casar-se com a garota.

Poderia parecer estranho vindo dele, mas Neji planejava realmente encontrar uma mulher que amasse casar-se com ela e construírem, juntos, uma grande família. Não estava em seus planos casar-se forçado com sua prima e ser o líder de um dos maiores clãs de Konoha.

Mal Neji havia alcançado a casa da família secundária o remorso bateu em seu peito. Não deveria ter gritado daquele jeito com Hanabi. Não importava se o pai dela fosse um velho cheio de idéias absurdas, ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Com um suspiro pesado, o rapaz deu meia-volta, e saiu pelo jardim da propriedade Hyuuga, procurando pela prima mais nova.

Minutos de caminhada depois, ele encontrou sua prima, não a mais nova, e sim a mais velha, Hyuuga Hinata, que caminhava pelo jardim como se procurasse algo.

Quando o viu, a expressão da garota se iluminou e seu rosto foi tingido de vermelho.

- Neji-nii-san, e-eu estava mes-mesmo lhe pro-procurando! – falou ela com seus habituais gaguejos, correndo até Neji. – Eu que-queria lhe entre-

- Hinata-sama! – exclamou Neji, segurando a prima pelos ombros, afoito. – Sei que é muito repentino, mas veio lhe dizer que seu pai está completamente louco!

- Lo-louco? – perguntou a garota, assustada tanto com a declaração de primo, quanto pelo fato de ele estar tão próximo de si.

- Ele quer que nos casemos! – falou o rapaz, soltando Hinata. – Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas é a mais pu-

- Eu sei. – interrompeu a garota, com uma voz mais dura do que era do seu comum. – Otou-san já conversou comigo...

- Então você concorda comigo que seu pai não está em seu melhor estado mental, não é?

- N-não fale isso do Otou-san! – pediu Hinata, parecendo estar ficando irritada, olhando para o chão em vez de olhar para o primo.

- Mas é verdade Hinata-sama, essa foi à coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi. – falou o rapaz, meio em desespero para obter a concordância de Hinata.

- E-eu... Eu nã-não me importo... Na verdade... – sussurrou a garota, para a total surpresa de Neji.

- O-o que...? – perguntou incrédulo. Não poderia estar escutando aquilo!

- Pa-para mim não é algo tão... Tão revoltante.

- O que o seu pai disse a você...? – perguntou Neji, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio devido ao choque. – Ele lhe ameaçou de alguma forma, por que eu não entendo...

- O que?! – perguntou Hinata, espantada. – Nã-não fale isso do Otou-san, ele nunca me ameaçaria!

- Então o que ele fez para você aceitar esse casamento de bom grado? O QUE ELE FEZ? – Neji já não agüentava aquela situação. Não se importava mais se estava sendo grosso com sua prima ou não. A segurou pelos ombros com força, tentando fazer com que olhasse para ele.

- Ele não fez nada! E-eu tenho meus próprios motivos! – explicou a garota, já quase gritando também, mas sem encarar os olhos de Neji por nem um segundo.

- QUAIS SÃO?

- Não lhe interessa! – a Hyuuga já nem conseguia mais corar ou gaguejar, tanto era a raiva que corria dentro de si.

- FALE! OLHE PARA MIM E FALE! – gritou o rapaz, e com uma das mãos, virou o rosto delicado de Hinata em sua direção.

- EU TE AMO! – gritou a garota, vermelha em fúria. – SEU BAKA!

A cena pareceu congelar naquele momento. Neji segurando Hinata pelo ombro e pelo queixo, encarando-a.

- EU TE A-... – a garota iria repetir a frase, mas finalmente deu-se conta do que havia falado, e o desespero refletiu-se em seu rosto.

-... O... O que disse...? – perguntou Neji, com confusão na voz.

- Na-na-nada! E-e-eu não disse na-nada! – disse Hinata em desespero, corando mais do que era de seu normal.

- Disse que... Que me amava...? – perguntava Neji, segurando com mais força, a garota que queria escapar.

- E-e-eu não di-disse nada! Agora me so-solte! – pedia ela, tentando sem sucesso livra-se do primo.

- Disse sim, eu escutei! – insistia o rapaz. Aquela situação conseguia tornar-se mais absurda a cada segundo.

- Não disse nada disso! AGORA ME SOLTE! – gritou Hinata, em desespero, empurrando Neji pelo peito.

Dessa vez, ele não lutou para segurar a garota, que correu o mais rápida que conseguia no momento.

Era como se tudo fizesse sentido agora... Todas as vezes que Hinata gaguejava ou corava quando estava perto dele. As coisas que ela sempre derrubada, o fato dela nem conseguir lhe olhar nos olhos quando falava com ela, não era apenas o jeito tímido da Hyuuga, era algo mais.

Mas de todas as dúvidas que passavam na cabeça de Neji era, por quê? Por que Hinata o amava se desde que ele se lembrava ele sempre fora... Horrível para ela. Neji não conseguia entender os motivos da prima, e muito menos conseguiria esquecer aquele assunto. Era algo grande demais, importante demais para ser esquecido assim.

Ia procurar Hinata, estava decidido!

Mal deu o segundo passo e algo apitou debaixo do pé de Neji, que levantou o mesmo, curioso para saber de onde vinha o barulho.

Jogado na grama verde do jardim, havia um pato amarelo de borracha, aqueles em que as crianças levam para brincar na banheira. Por mais que achasse estranho um brinquedo daquele ali, Neji não pode deixar de achá-lo incrivelmente familiar.

Ele sorriu divertido, Hanabi não tinha jeito, vivia deixando suas coisas espalhadas por ai.

Pegou o brinquedo, e guardou consigo para entregar a prima quando a encontrasse, o que não demorou muito, pois logo a mais nova Hyuuga, vinha pelo jardim.

- Hanabi! – chamou o rapaz, e a garota pareceu acuada ao ver o primo aproximar-se. – Hanabi eu... Gomen, por hoje mais cedo... Eu não deveria ter sido tão grosso com você...

A garota primeiramente ficou surpresa com a atitude do primo, que muitas vezes era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas para alguém, depois sorriu divertida para ele.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que você é meio chato mesmo! – brincou a garota, levando um leve cascudo de Neji em resposta.

- Ah, isso daqui que é seu, aqui no chão. – disse ele, estendo o brinquedo para Hanabi.

- Isso não é meu. – respondeu, ainda com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Não?

- Não! Isso é da nee-san! – explicou a garota, falando como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande comédia.

- Da Hinata-sama? – surpreendeu-se Neji. – Mas ela não é... Muito velha para ter algo assim?

Hanabi olhou para os lados, como se visse se não houvesse alguém por ali, então aproximou o rosto do de Neji, e lhe falou, como se fosse um segredo:

- Eu vivo falando isso para ela, mas ela morre de ciúmes desse brinquedo, e quando eu perguntei a okaa-san o porquê disso... – a voz da garota ficou mais baixa ainda, não passando de um sussurro. – e ela falou, que a nee-san ganhou esse brinquedo, quando ainda era muito pequnena, do Neji-nii-san.

- De mim?! – surpreendeu-se Neji.

- Hai! – confirmou divertida. – Mas não fui eu que lhe contei isso, combinado? – falou a garota rindo. – Agora me deixe ir, pois estou atrasada para ir à academia.

Neji apenas ficou ali, encarando brinquedo enquanto a prima se afastava.

Ele dera esse... Pato a Hinata? Sinceramente não se lembrava disso... A não ser que...

Uma série de imagens começaram a passar na mente do Hyuuga, como se um filme estivesse passando rapidamente diante de seus olhos, o fazendo recordar lentamente...

A pequena garota chorava desesperadamente, tudo pelo simples medo daquela grande banheira cheia de água...

_**- Quando estou com medo de tomar banho, eu levo meu patinho de borracha para a banheira, assim eu não fico sozinho. – explicou o pequeno Neji, a garotinha que estava de olhos irritados de tanto choro. – Espere aqui!**_

E ele correu com tudo o que podia até a casa da família secundária, e voltou alguns minutos depois, ofegante, com um brinquedo pequeno nas mãos.

_**- Aqui. – falou, estendendo o patinho amarelo para a menina. – Pode ficar para você, se quiser...**_

A menininha corou com o gesto, e não tentou esconder a surpresa que sentia. Estendeu as pequenas mãos brancas, e pegou o brinquedo, roçando os dedos levemente nos dedos do menino.

_**- A-arigatou... – agradeceu com seus grandes olhos mareados, brilhando de encantamento para o pequeno brinquedo, como se aquilo fosse o maior tesouro que alguém poderia ter.**_

Ele sorriu com a alegria que a menina demonstrara, e não evitou sorrir gentilmente, diante do sorriso deslumbrando da pequena Hinata, que parecia para ele uma bonequinha de porcelana, frágil e perfeita...

_**E Neji decidiu naquele dia, com apenas 6 anos de idade, o que ele queria ter pelo resto de sua vida...**_

O rapaz meio que riu quando se lembrou de tudo isso. A imagem dele pequeno já tão decidido era ao mesmo tempo tão engraçada, e tão certa... Neji sentiu saudades daquela sensação de certeza absoluta que sentiu naquele momento, em que decidiu ficar ao lado de Hinata...

**X--X--X--X**

A cena se repetia. O mesmo quarto, com as mesmas pessoas, sentadas uma de frente para a outra.

- Espero que tenha me chamado aqui para dizer ira casar-se com Hinata... – avisou Hiashi, com um leve tom curioso e desafiador na voz.

- Repito o que disse anteriormente, não irei casar-me com Hinata por obrigação. – falou o rapaz, calmo, com os olhos fechados.

- Não acredito que me chamou aqui, para me dizer que não irá casar-se com Hinata? – perguntou o tio, já entrando em fúria. Neji tinha que entender que ele não tinha escolha naquela decisão.

O mais novo abriu os olhos lentamente, e um sorriso maroto brincava em seu rosto.

- Eu nunca disse... Que não iria me casar com Hinata... – falou divertido.

- Mas-! – o líder do clã Hyuuga não se preocupou em esconder sua confusão e o choque que as palavras de seu sobrinho lhe causaram.

**X--X--X--X**

_**Hinata voltou ao seu quarto com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, vestindo apenas um simples vestido branco de alcinhas. **_

_**Ela passara todo o dia sem sair de seu quarto, com medo de esbarrar com Neji depois do acontecido do dia anterior. Só agora, no final da tarde, a garota se esgueirara para fora de seu quarto e havia tomado um demorado banho.**_

_**Só estava um pouco triste, pois não conseguia encontrar o pato. A última vez que o vira, foi quando foi dá-lo a Neji...**_

_**A garota suspirou com a lembrança do primo. Ela que algum tempo atrás estava em êxtase, pois seu pai lhe dissera que ia casar-se com a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo...**_

_**Foi então que a Hyuuga percebeu, aquele pontinho amarelo em meio a imensa branquidão que era sua cama. Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade quando percebeu que ali estava o patinho, o presente bobo que ganhara de Neji há tantos anos atrás...**_

_**A garota correu e alcançou o brinquedo, mas surpreendeu-se, pois havia uma fita vermelha, amarrada a barriga do brinquedo. A sua boca escancarou-se quando, ao virar o pato de barriga para cima, encontrara entrelaçado com a fita vermelha, estava o mais cintilante anel que ela já vira.**_

_**De ouro branco, era uma peça delicada, cheia de curvas ornamentadas por pequenas pedras brilhantes. **_

_**- Quando estou com medo de tomar banho, eu levo meu patinho de borracha para a banheira, assim eu não fico sozinho. – a garota virou-se em um pulo, e ali, encostado no batente da porta, estava Neji, recém saído do banho, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, vestindo uma bermuda bege, uma blusa branca lisa, e sem sua bandana de Konoha. **_

_**- Ne-neji-nii-sa-san i-isso-...**_

_**- Pode ficar para você se quiser... – disse o rapaz dando os ombros, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.**_

_**- Ah...! – exclamou ela simplesmente, e num ato que não combinava com sua personalidade tímida, Hinata correu e jogou-se em cima de Neji, enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz, e os dois caíram juntos.**_

**X--X--X--X**

- Não irei casar-me com Hinata porque isso seria o melhor para o clã, ou porque se não o fizesse o senhor iria me punir... – explicou o rapaz, com os olhos novamente fechados, ignorado o total coque de seu tio. – Irei me casar com Hinata, pois quero acordar todos os dias da minha vida ao lado da mesma pessoa.

**X--X--X--X**

_**Sem hesitar ao menos um segundo, os lábios carnudos dela já estavam nos seus, tão urgentes e apaixonados de um modo que Neji julgou ser impossível. **_

_**E ele não pode evitar ser invadido por uma felicidade sobre-humana, pois mesmo que ele não soubesse antes, ele e Hinata já pertenciam um ao outro...**_

**X--X--X--X**

- Eu amo Hinata acima de tudo, mesmo que eu tivesse fechado meus olhos para esse fato...

**X--X--X--X**

_**Estavam conectados desde sempre, como se fossem uma única pessoa...**_

**X--X--X--X**

-... Seria insuportável viver sem ela agora... Estamos... Apaixonados... Encantados...

**X--X--X--X**

_**Amarrados por uma fita que nunca iria se partir... Entrelaçados...**_

* * *

**Mini Dicionário da Rai-chan: **

**Gomen: **Desculpe, me desculpe.

**Souke: **Família principal do clã Hyuuga.

**Bunke: **Família secundária do clã Hyuuga.

**Onegai: **Por favor.

**Juin Justsu: **O selo com o qual os membros da família secundária são marcados, para poderem ser controlados ela família principal, e para que os inimigos não descubram o segredo da linhagem avançada do clã.

**Otou-san: **Pai.

**Baka: **Idiota, nee?! XD

**Nee-san: **Irmã.

**Okaa-san: **Mãe

**Arigatou: **Obrigada.

* * *

_Depois de escrever essa One-shot, desenvolvi um grande respeito pelas pessoas que escrevem sobre o casal NejixHinata, até agora, não sei porque os escolhi... XD_

* * *

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/**

* * *

**Bye bye n.n**


End file.
